This invention relates to an automatic primer feed mechanism for shotgun shell reloaders. Known shotgun shell reloaders have included work stations with apparatus for ejecting the spent primer from a used shotgun shell, for seating a new primer in the base of the shell, for inserting a charge of powder, wadding, and a charge of shot into the shell, and for crimping the end of the shell. These operations were performed either in sequence (on one shell) or simultaneously (on a series of shells), by means of a hand actuated lever which produced relative motion between a tool carriage which supported the reloading tools and a work table upon which the shell or shells were supported. The reloader included a container for powder, a container for shot, a slide valve for metering the charges of powder and shot, and a tube or tubes through which the charges of powder and shot were supplied to the shotgun shell. However, there was no provision for supplying primers. This had to be performed manually.